One of the goals of performance engineering is to ensure that a target system meets non-functional requirements for performance and/or other performance criteria, such as throughput, latency, and memory usage. Performance testing is testing that is performed to determine performance metrics of one or more target systems. Specific types of performance testing include but are not limited to load testing, stress testing, soak testing, spike testing, configuration testing, and isolation testing. A large amount of data may be detected during a performance testing. The detected data is post-processed to compute performance metrics. The performance metrics are used to determine whether performance goals have been achieved.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.